werewolfbynightfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spider-man sharttered dimensions
Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions es un videojuego que será lanzado en septiembre del año 2010 para las plataformas de PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 , Wii y Nintendo DS.Marvel.com - Check out the first trailer, EXCLUSIVE screenshots, and a host of details about the upcoming Spider-Man game Este juego, desarrollado por Activision, narra la historia de Peter Parker tratando de salvar a los diferentes universos de ser destruido buscando ayuda de otros Spider-Man encontrados en otras dimensiones que están unidas efecto de la "Tabla de la orden y el caos". Sinopsis Un misterioso artefacto llamado "La tabla del orden y caos" se ha destrozado en pedazos en un robo (se estima que en cuatro o cinco) ocasionando caos y el desequilibrio de la o las realidades existentes. Un oracula llamada madame web del Universo-616 (el Universo "Amazing") le dirá a Spider-Man (Peter Parker) que puede ayudar y solucionar este problema entrando en tres diferentes dimensiones (ademas de la suya) y buscando ayuda de sus diferentes versiones Spider-Man y recuperar los fragmentos de la tablilla que se encuentran en cada dimensión.Marvel.com - Check out the first trailer, EXCLUSIVE screenshots, and a host of details about the upcoming Spider-Man game Personajes Héroes: * The Amazing Spider-Man (Universo-616, aka "Amazing")Marvel.com - Check out the first trailer, EXCLUSIVE screenshots, and a host of details about the upcoming Spider-Man game * Spider-Man Noir (Universo-7207, aka "Noir")Marvel.com - Check out the first trailer, EXCLUSIVE screenshots, and a host of details about the upcoming Spider-Man game * Spider-Man 2099 (Universo-928 o Universo-6375, aka "2099")Marvel.com - Check out an all-new trailer, screenshots and details from 'Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Ultimate Spider-Man (Universo-1610, aka "Ultimate") Villanos: * Kraven el Cazador (Universo-616, aka "Amazing")Marvel.com - Check out the first trailer, EXCLUSIVE screenshots, and a host of details about the upcoming Spider-Man game * Juggernaut (Universo-616, aka "Amazing") * Mysterio (Universo-616, aka "Amazing") * Sandman (Universo-616, aka "Amazing") * Hammerhead (Universo-7207, aka "Noir")Marvel.com - Check out the first trailer, EXCLUSIVE screenshots, and a host of details about the upcoming Spider-Man game * El Duende (Universo-7207, aka "Noir")Marvel.com - Kraven, Hammerhead and the Goblin step into the spotlight in this new villain-centric video * El Buitre (Universo-7207, aka "Noir") * Hobgoblin 2099 (Universo-928 o Universo-6375, aka "2099")Marvel.com - Check out an all-new trailer, screenshots and details from 'Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions' * Scorpion 2099 (Universo-928 o Universo-6375, aka "2099") * Doctor Octopus 2099 (Universo-928 o Universo-6375, aka "2099") * Deadpool(Universo-1610, aka "Ultimate")Marvel.com - Check out an all-new trailer, screenshots and details from 'Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions' * Carnage (Universo-1610, aka "Ultimate") * Electro (Universo-1610, aka "Ultimate") Otros personajes: * Madame Web (Universo-616, aka "Amazing") * S.H.I.E.L.D. (Universo-1610, aka "Ultimate") Reparto * Neil Patrick Harris como Peter Parker / Amazing Spider-Man. * Christopher Daniel Barnes como Spider-Man Noir. * Dan Gilvezan as Miguel O'Hara / Spider-Man 2099. * Josh Keaton as Peter Parker / Ultimate Spider-Man Curiosidades *Todas las versiones que se han mostrado de Spider-Man, no se ubican en las mismas eras por ejemplo: cada dimensión se encuentra entre 80 y 90 años después o antes de la otra. Este es el orden cronológicamente: Spider-Man Noir ubicada en 1930, El Asombroso Spider-Man presuntamente ubicado en nuestra era y la versión de Spider-man 2099 ubicada en el año 2099 cada una entre 80 y 90 años después o antes de la otra. *Es uno de los pocos videojuegos en el que se incluye los tres tipos de juegos (dimensiones). En la mayoria del juego se jugara en tercera persona, en determinadas partes se jugara en primera persona (perecido a las partes jugables de God of War III) para luchar con los enemigos o cuando el jugador se encuentra en una situación a punto de morir(ejemplo cuando cae de edificios) y en ciertas batallas del universo Ultimate se podra jugar en segunda dimension para luchar contra enemigos como Carnage (curiosamente parecidos a los videojuegos como Marvel vs Capcom). *Los cuatro actores que interpretan la voz de los cuatro Spider-Man ya habían hecho su voz en algún momento de su carrera: Neil Patrick Harris lo hizo con Spider-Man: la nueva serie animada; Christopher Daniel Barnes en Spider-Man (1994); Dan Gilvezan en la serie de 1967 y Josh Keaton en Spectacular Spiderman. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio Oficial Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo DS Categoría:Videojuegos de Activision Categoría:Videojuegos de Spiderman en:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions